


Falling Towards The Sky

by ryanhaywire



Series: maybe a void [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AH OT6, Alternate Universe - GTA, Angst, GTA AU, Jack's Heist, M/M, Multi, angst so much angst, i actually surprised myself with this one, very heavy on the ot6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanhaywire/pseuds/ryanhaywire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Michael, my boy!" Gavin coos, quite literally skipping over. He kicks the body on his way past without sympathy. "That was bloody top! Although, I would have liked to join you." The brief frown on his face is dark, the bloodstained grin that follows perfectly matching Michael's. People across the street are pointing. Jack loves his boys, he really does, but sometimes he wonders. (This time, the heist feels different. Jack has no idea what's coming.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. and in a burst of light

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off Jack's Heist! I've been telling myself I would write for a while now, and after having the ending line stuck in my head for almost two months, I finally forced myself to write it. It's a very very raw draft and I haven't done much editing, so sorry if there's problems. And if anyone happens to read this and can estimate how high above the city Jack was at the end of the Let's Play, please tell me!
> 
> EDIT: There has been a change in plans. Instead of writing one large chapter from Jack's point of view, I'm going to be writing this with each separate chapter being the view of each person. With Jack's last. So all in all, seven chapters? I'm not sure yet, this is a recent development. Also because of this, I might not be updating as fast as I thought. But hopefully I will get it done!
> 
> EDIT 2: I now have Ray's chapter in my drafts, but because I haven't finished Geoff's, I can't upload it. When I finish Geoff's chapter though, Ray's will not be soon after it! Just to let you guys know this is definitely still going.

They'd been planning this heist for a while now. They'd done hundreds before it, there was nothing different about this one. They'd be going a little bit flashy this time, because really, being thousands of feet above Los Santos in stolen military jets with all his boys is something Jack couldn't help thinking about.

But nothing was different. Everything beforehand was fine. In the week of planning ahead, they continued on like normal. Gavin and Ray got to go out on a date alone for once and nearly got kidnapped, they had a pizza party off the money they pulled when Michael decided to rob a convenience store for the hell of it, and then Gavin proceeded to accidentally trip Ryan into the TV and break it. Frustrating, but normal.

And yet every time Jack hovered over the shoulders of his boys, passing out plates of pizza well Ray and Michael cackled over a joke they refused to share with the others, or helped wrap up Gavin's leg when he nearly broke it, he felt uneasy. He was naturally worrying, being lovingly referred to as the 'mother hen' a lot, but things just felt wrong.

Gavin and Ray tended to deal with attempted kidnapping in an absurd amount. This time, Jack felt like it was no joking matter. He wanted to scream about how they should value their lives more, about how any minute they could run out of luck. (Ironic, considering they pulled off bank robberies and assassinations without a hitch. Well. Gavin had driven the firetruck through the wall that one time) Geoff had noticed, and reassured him, but it was merely a passing 'you shouldn't worry so much, your plan is foolproof' that left Jack even more unsettled then before.

He couldn't call off the heist. But no matter how hard he tried to ignore it, the feelings still crept up. Jack was leading them into a death trap, and he had planned it all.

If this failed, everything was going to be his fault.

_________________________________

Geoff breaks out the good wine about an hour before they set the plan in action. Ray heads off to get a Coke(apparently Gavin drank the last easy to find one, so he has to go searching pretty deep to find it and he's gone for nearly twenty minutes)

Michael and Gavin both take a large amount, but Jack warns them away from any more. As much of a klutz as Gavin is, he still trusts him to handle the jets when drunk. Michael and Geoff, not so much. He declines some himself. If something goes wrong, he needs to be aware to fix it.

Everyone has picked up on his nervousness at this point, but no one is commenting. Gavin, slightly tipsy, sprawls across Michael's lap on the couch, giggling violently. Ray comes in and falls on top of him, completing the Lad pile as Michael protests from underneath both of them.

Ryan and Geoff are whispering quietly to each other, and have been doing so since Ray left. Like everything they seem to do lately it makes Jack nervous. Maybe Ryan was planning to back stab them? He'd done it as a joke before, but he's been growing away from the group lately. Or maybe Jack was just getting paranoid. Yeah. He was being paranoid.

"Alright," Jack says abruptly, standing up and clearing his throat. Michael finally hauls the other two Lads off his lap, dumping them to the side. Gavin grumbles quietly, but it only lasts a second as they all start to get into the serious energy of the heist.

They run through the usuals. A final walkthrough of the heist, making sure everyone knows the plan, locations and codenames. The police have never tapped their microphones before(Jack doubts they know how) but they're careful about it anyway.

Finally, he ushers them all out. Geoff stays back and wraps an arm around his shoulder, pulling him close. He figured Jack was just nervous because he was planning a heist for once. "Everything is fine, Jack. You'll see." He winks and walks ahead.

Ray seems to have picked up a rather ridiculous white top hat and is dancing like a cheesy guy with a cane. Gavin runs up and steals it off his head, taking off down the sidewalk with a victorious laugh. Ray follows, yelling for him to give it back, neither of them caring that they're crashing into people.

The bitter smile that crosses Jack's face is something he doesn't expect. He wants to laugh, but can't.

______________________________________

The ride to the store is chaotic, and Jack is left wishing they'd gone shopping before the heist so he wouldn't have to deal with the pounding headache he now has. The yelling in the backseat was bad enough, but then Michael decided to park by crashing. Nothing more then minor bruises on all of them(Michael insisted he was controlling the crash and it was just a 'stylish entrance')but still, he was sure he had a migraine by now. The fluorescent lights of the store hurt.

Shopping is the worst. Gavin and Ray have some sort of hat war with Ray's top hat and a fishing hat Gavin finds in the corner. Jack wonders why those two in particular are acting out tonight. Maybe it had something to do with the conversation in the car, Gavin nervously proposing bets and Ray's 'I think the jet plan is going to go a little wonky.' Maybe they were picking up on it too and trying to lighten the mood. However, it was only succeeding in making Jack's headache worse.

By the time they finally emerge in mostly matching outfits, Jack is relieved to be out in the dark once again. Not for long though, as the sun begins to peek over the horizon. He'd almost forgotten how early it was, and how lucky they were to find a store open at this late(or early?) of an hour.

Ray has a problem with his outfit and Jack stops to help him out, giving him a small kiss first. He watches a civilian pass them, busy on his phone, but stopping to give them confused looks that eventually turns into a sort of disgust. He tries to hurry on, out of Jack's view before he hears Michael ask, "what are you looking at?" and a confusion of movement behind him. Unconcerned, he busies himself with helping Ray, never turning around.

By the time he's done, Ray is looking faintly smug. He hears Michael snarl, "you piece of shit!" and he turns around to the sight of his hot tempered boyfriend repeatedly stabbing the idiot on the ground. It's a stupid decision to do it with people around, but Jack feels a little bit proud. He'd gotten what he deserved, for looking at them like that.

His look of infuriation fading, Michael stabs the guy one last time. It only takes him a second to remember that the others are still there, and then realize they've been watching them the entire time. He gives them a chilling smile, wiping his face in a way that leaves a smear of blood across his cheek.

"Michael, my boy!" Gavin coos, quite literally skipping over. He kicks the body on his way past without sympathy, and kisses the smear away. "That was bloody top! Although, I would have liked to join you." The brief frown on his face is dark, the bloodstained grin that follows perfectly matching Michael's. People across the street are pointing. Jack loves his boys, he really does, but sometimes he wonders.


	2. that blinded every angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look who finally finished Geoff's chapter! now I have a couple things to say about this. one, half of his chapter I actually wrote for Ray's, but upon realizing how long Ray's chapter had gotten and remembering Geoff had...nothing, I decided to cut a bit. So, I'm not sure how in character this and the next chapter will be, since I spliced and cut and rewrote one chapter into two. Same reason why this is so short! It is going to possibly be the shortest chapter and I'm real sorry about that, but I'm making up for it by releasing the next chapter either today or tomorrow, depending on how many views this gets. Anyway, here you go! Finally Ryan says something.

Geoff just didn't understand why Jack seemed so nervous. And fuck had he picked up on it, all of them had. But Geoff in particular had noticed the shaky smiles, the desperate kisses, the increasing amount of his protective attitude. 

In the beginning, it had just been them. So of course he would be the first one to notice that something was wrong, even as much as Jack tried to hide it. In the week leading up to the heist, Geoff was willing to admit that the nervousness had bled through to him. 

When he got a call from Gavin saying he was in an alley with a sprained ankle and a tranquilized Ray in his lap, he broke his phone on the wall. After, of course, he'd gone to get them out of there. 

It couldn't be that Jack was planning on leaving them. If anything, he seemed to be afraid they were going to leave. And after a late night whispered conversation over Gavin's snoring head, he was sure that was the problem. 

Jack was nervous about the upcoming heist. He felt that something was wrong, and it was Geoff's job to fix it. To keep his boyfriend together.

And it was Geoff who got too distracted over planning and the secret of the rings, who stalled until it was too late to say anything more then a brief reassurance. It made him feel incredibly guilty, but there was no helping it. Lately, it was hard to get time for the two of them alone. 

Geoff made a note to take Jack out on a date after this. Just the two of them. Not a fancy place, but maybe Jack's favorite burger place or something. Whatever it was, Geoff needed time with him. With the big lovable idiot who'd basically brought them all together in the first place.

But for now, right before the heist, he could only drink.

It was always. the fucking. drinks. 

•••••••  
As soon as Michael claims the driver's seat with a loud whoop of excitement, he knows the ride will be hellish. Damnit, it's only the shopping, couldn't Michael wait until the heist had started to go crazy? Apparently not, demonstrated by the dangerous twists and turns that eventually end in a violent crash. 

“Jesus fuck,” he grunts, rubbing his head where it cracked into the window when they hit the wall outside the store. “Was that necessary?”

“That was very necessary,” Michael says breathlessly, a wide grin on his face. Surprisingly, Ryan is the one complaining the most. Something about nearly losing his gun out the window. Oh no. The precious gun. It wasn't even pink.

Jack looks a little woozy as he stumbles through helping everyone get clothes, and he sympathizes. Although the alcohol had numbed Geoff to it a bit, Jack had probably cracked his head too. Michael sure did like to make things interesting.

He goes through another bottle of whiskey before they make it out of the store. He's pretty sure they can't do anything with causing any problems, even just shopping for clothes.

Michael, apparently, also couldn't go a certain amount of time without brutally murdering anyone. The guy kind of deserved it though, and Geoff would have been happy to rip into him if Michael hadn't beat him to the punch. Literally.

After all, where was the fun in being normal people? Answer: there was no fun in that. Explosions. Explosions and blood were where the fun was.

“Our boys,” Ryan mused quietly, staring at Michael and Gavin with a hint of something dark in his eyes. 

Geoff laughed.

“Yeah. Our boys.”

•••••••

Geoff didn't realize how dangerous it was bringing them all into the heist like this until it was too late. Even if he had, he probably would have brought them in anyway. 

He cared about them, but the thrill of the heist was something he couldn't stop. He, at least, wanted to go down in flames. He'd known they would lose eventually. No one just got away with these things this easily.

He'd thought they had more time at least. He didn't expect to make a mistake like this. Not killing the clerk? Stupid, and entirely his fault.

Here, choking on his own blood, he knows this is the end. He doesn't regret anything though. Not a single moment of it. A life other people would call crazy, was only ever perfect to him, and he wouldn't change a moment.

He did regret never getting to propose. That hurt, a lot. Actually the hole in his chest was what was hurting. The hole in his chest feels remarkably similar to losing his boys, he must be confusing the two. Everything is confusing when you're bleeding out. 

Geoff wants to say a lot. I love you, I ate the last slice of pizza, you can live without me(they can't), but he can't get the strength to say any of it. He listens to their panicked calls and doesn't regret anything. Anything but not getting to propose.

“Get those engagements rings for me, will you Ryan?” It's a long sentence, a hard sentence, and it hurts his throat. It hurts emotionally, too, but he's confusing them again.

The clerk has a gun and it's pointed at him. 

He kind of expects the guy to pull the trigger, he would have done the same.


	3. as if the sky had blown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote these and something went wrong so I lost the whole thing. Sigh. This is one of my favorite(and longest) chapters so far, but it WAS spliced and rewritten a lot when I had the issues with Geoff's chapter so apologies for any mistakes. Next is Gavin! (Which is probably going to take a while.)

The pizza party is the first time Ray realizes something is wrong. Not wrong in the way that someone is betraying them, no, but the Gents are acting differently. Jack is on edge constantly, and so is Geoff. A couple times when he's alone with them he wants to ask whats up, but never gains the courage.

However, at the pizza party is when he really starts paying attention. When Jack is passing out the pizza, he hovers over their shoulder longer then he has to. Geoff spends most of the time glancing at Gavin's leg regretfully when he thinks they aren't looking, and Ryan's acting weird on principle. He spends a good amount of time staring at Geoff with a look of disappointment.

He voices his concerns to Michael quietly. “Hey, have you noticed anything off with the others lately?” 

Michael shakes his head and laughs. He's probably drunk by now. “Nah, Geoff's probably just feeling guilty over Gavin's stupid ankle. They do this every fucking time someone goes after you two, haven't you noticed?”

Ray has noticed it. He doesn't get why they get so worked up over it, after all, the string of mysterious deaths has started becoming enough of a deterrent for people to _leave him the hell alone._ They haven't caught on with Gavin yet though.

He's also noticed that Michael isn't as immune to the worry then he would like to think. He's got his own concerns, he just hides them better.

Michael says something funny, or probably funny, due to the fact he breaks into laughter. Ray, who hasn't been paying attention at all, laughs anyway.

Something big is up, and he doesn't know what it is. He hates it when that happens.

••••••

“Goddamnit, someone drank the last Coke.” Ray grumbles, bending down to rifle through the fridge and see if one had rolled into the back.

“Oops.” Gavin calls guiltily, knowing him he's faking it. “Didn't know it was the last one, sorry X-Ray.”

“It's fine.” He says flippantly, heading down to the basement to grab some of the Coke down there. Besides, it's a good time to get some privacy. Something about the heist is itching at him, but he's reassuring himself he's just being paranoid. However, right before, the nerves were catching up to him. 

He ends up spending over twenty minutes in the basement just breathing, and calming down the shaking in his hands. He won't be sniping this time, but he can't afford to be a bad shot overall just because he's nervous. How funny would that be? X-Ray, the legendary sniper, bringing his entire crew down because he couldn't shoot well enough. 

Okay, so maybe that wouldn't be funny at all. Whatever. He's always been one for irony.

••••••

It all starts to go to shit right around the time Geoff dies. It hurts to think about. Geoff is dead? Dead. Gone. Bled out. Murdered. Shot. Dying in fucking agony well Ray sat there and did nothing-

Over the radio, everyone panics. Gavin is practically shrieking Geoff's name, and Ryan chokes out “Don't leave us now. Not after everything.” But they can't do anything. They're all too far away, stationed too far apart in their robberies. 

It's Jack's fault. He was the one who organized this. He knew we were being stretched thin. Ray's mind tells him, but he shakes it off. No one is at fault here.

“Get those engagement rings for me, will you Ryan?” Geoff chokes, his voice thick with blood. There's a familiar sound of a gunshot and Geoff's microphone cuts off into static. 

“Did the fucking clerk just pull a gun on him?” Michael asks hysterically, but no one answers.

The mics are eeriely quiet. Gavin is giving off no sound at all, signaling he's turned his microphone off. Ryan's microphone is picking up the sound of gunshots and nothing else. There's a clatter from Michael's end, and then muffled screams of anger, like he'd set his microphone down so he wouldn't deafen everyone with his grief.

Ray hunches over and lets a few tears trail down his cheeks as he drives. They still have a heist to deal with, and police on their asses. They don't even have the time to get his body.  
The silence doesn't last long, Gavin finally switching his microphone back on and muttering, “...engagement rings?”

Ray feels his breath hitch. None of them had been paying attention at the time, he's glad Gavin caught it. But now he has to think about the fact that Geoff was either planning on leaving them or proposing and that...he can't take that right now.

Ryan finally speaks up. His voice is dull, very carefully drained of all emotion. “Yeah. For almost a year now, Geoff's been wanting to ask us to marry him. Nice and casual, even if it could never be official. He was going to do it earlier this week and celebrate over the heist, but then Gavin and Ray's accident in the alley delayed that.”

Ray chokes audibly, and he can distantly hear Jack's concerned, “You okay Ray?” it's a stupid question.

It's his fault. If he hadn't insisted on going down the alley that night, Gavin wouldn't have gotten hurt and Geoff would have proposed and even if he still died they would have been happy instead of nervous the week beforehand. Maybe even then Geoff would have been careful and killed the clerk and fuck it's all his fault.

“He never could find the right rings. I think he was planning on just using pizza.” Ryan continues(he sounds so cold and distant), and that's all Ray can take. Everything is sort of fuzzy for a minute. He can barely see the road through his tears as he rages through his self hatred and guilt. Because he's not paying attention, he takes a wrong turn and ends up on Eiker Street. By the time he's rubbing his tears away with one hand, near Power Street and paying attention again, they've moved on with the heist. Determined to finish it and make Geoff proud, in a way.

He wants to tell them to stop and just drive because he's not losing anyone else tonight. This is the part where Jack lands the jet on the highway. A plan Ray had hated from the start, but there was no helping it now. He feels a cold chill when Jack asks for a landing, because his wrong turn has led him to the wrong end of Power Street.

He's too far away from the plane to make it, with pretty much the whole police force after them. It doesn't help that Jack misjudges and lands farther up the road, zipping over his head and leaving Ray picking off the police around the others well running in the desperate hope that he'll be able to make it. 

Deep down, he knows he won't get to the plane. Besides, he doesn't deserve it, considering its his fault that Geoff is dead. Sort of. He blames himself for it anyway.

“I'm not gonna make it!” Michael shouts, spinning around to take out a few of the police attempting to catch Gavin before he makes it in the jet. A bullet crashes too far to his head and shatters his microphone, he doesn't even notice. Things feel muddy, fuzzy, slow. He can't even think of the right description, he's so confused and high on adrenaline. 

The one thing he does know is he has to choose right here who makes it to the plane. Michael and Gavin can't live without each other, and the Gents are already one down. He knows after this his boys will need all the support they can get. It's obvious that he's the one who won't get there. 

Gavin pauses on the steps of the plane, casting his eyes around in the chaos for Ray. “Get in the plane, come on!” He shouts as soon as he spots him, and Ray hates to do this, but he has to. He makes eye contact with Gavin and gives a tiny shake of his head.

It occurs to Gavin too quickly whats happening, but all too late Michael is yanking him into the plane. He hears faintly, “I won't leave him behind! Michael please don't fucking leave him behind I'M NOT LOSING HIM-” And a heartbroken apology from Michael before he can no longer see them anymore. 

Ryan looks back once. Right before he gets in the plane, a look of regret and sorrow when he realizes Ray isn't coming with. And then Ryan is gone.

His boys are safe. He liked to consider himself selfish, but that is all he ever needs to know. 

He barely has time to watch the hectic takeoff and know they're in the air. After that, his only focus is the police that are still around him.

Of course, that's when he runs out of ammo. He kicks his gun away in frustration and immediately, he's surrounded. Rows and rows of police officers, bristling and angry. It's a fucking miracle that they don't notice his hand creeping towards his pocket.

“PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR AND TURN AROUND!” One of them orders. 

Watching the tailfin of the plane vanish around a skyscraper wistfully, he thinks about how he's always joked about going out with a bang. Irony 'till the end.

“PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR AND TURN AROUND OR WE WILL SHOOT.” 

Ray does exactly that. 

He pulls the pin out of his last grenade and drops it with a smile.


	4. The Author's Note Everyone Hates

Yeah, it's time for this thing. The dreaded author's note that informs everyone a fic is on hiatus or permanently abandoned.  
Except mine is a little different! (Not really.)

Anyway, I know I promised chapters would be coming a lot sooner. But I feel like my writing/headcanons/grammar in general have improved a lot over the past few months, and I'm ashamed of what I have up; it might be good, but it could be /way/ better. Unfortunately it's absolutely humiliating to read over my old work, so any time I try to go back through and rewrite or improve it I abandon everything upset. And thus this sits.

On a completely different note, about a month ago a very bad virus got into my computer. It encrypted a ton of my files, rendering them completely useless; Skype, Spotify, Steam, a good chunk of my pictures, and nearly every single one of my documents. Gone. Unfinished writing, finished writing, stuff I did when I was twelve, little notes, convention and cosplay lists, all gone. I've got my computer reset, and luckily kept whatever I could. I was also lucky to have at least some of my stories backed up here, and my videos backed up on my Youtube channel, which has also been on a semi-hiatus due to the virus getting my pictures, editing program, and video files.

Maybe this will encourage me to redo FTTS. AI might get fixed too; there's a disappointing lack of actual Portal, due to the fact I haven't played it in forever. Hurts Like Hell will probably get scrapped, if it stays up at all.  
And maybe I'll move on to bigger, and hopefully better, writing. But I'm starting to find out my talents for this fandom sit more in playlists and videos than writing, and I'm sorry to everyone who might have been looking forward to the rest of this fanfic.

As a little gift, here's some quotes I've developed over the past month that never fit into any of my fanfictions! They could be used in a King AU fanfic soon, if I ever get up the motivation to do it.

_"The flower crowns are long gone and the roses will soak up our blood like they have been waiting for years."_

_"When one wears the crown, their heart runs frozen with gold and blood that isn't theirs."_

And the planned final line of this fanfiction, that popped into my head as far back as June and was how my friends encouraged me to develop this in the first place.

_"Hundreds of miles above Los Santos, Jack Pattillo began to fall."_

Thank you all for tuning in, and keep an eye out for more in the future! I'm a very indecisive person, and sometimes it only takes me abandoning something to pick up the motivation to fix it a week or two later. Who really knows, this is more of a hiatus than abandoning it. 


End file.
